


April 3, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide as soon as Volcana attacked him with fire before Supergirl's kick knocked her down by the Metropolis jewelry shop.





	April 3, 2004

I never created Superman TAS canon characters.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide as soon as Volcana attacked him with fire before Supergirl's kick knocked her down by the Metropolis jewelry shop she attempted to rob seconds earlier.

THE END


End file.
